Red Fate Army
' Red Fate Guild '(レッド運命ギルド Reddo unmei girudo '') is a Dark Guilds. It exist as a guild and laboratory. Location The building itself is very big in itself. Almost empire size as well. It has split into one building on land, underground, seas and sky. The main one is the the facility on land. Since they don't want to be discovered, no one knows for certain and even if they do know, their memory is wiped clean. Item Use Purpose The purpose of this Dark Guild is to capture creatures like humans, Demons and animals and splice thier DNA to make hybrids and chimeras. Also to make living weapons as well. Building The build is very big and it looks like an mansion mixed with a huge laboratory. The first level is the meeting room, for people that has been captured to be experimented with. Rules * ' Bring the subject unconscious and alive.' * ' Experiment on the subject and see what makes them tick.' * '''Do not kill the subject under any circumstances.' Guild Rules * ' Splice the subject with any animal or demon DNA.' * ' then put a Lacrima in the bodies creatutes of any type in the subject. ' * ' then the subjects must fight to see of their new found powers. ' * ' after that, they will be given a Lacrima weapon to max out their potential. ' Strength * The power of hybrids is very powerful for normal standards. * ' The power of Chimera is alot powerful and more deadlier than the Hybrids.' * ' They have made demon hybrids in the guild, which they used for mage invaders. ' Ranks There are ranks in the guild that decides a person station. Each one represent a level stronger then another. Black- lowest rank. A grunt of the guild. Sliver- second in command rank. Much stronger then the Black rank. Gold- Leader Rank. Even more powerful then the Silver rank. Creatures List Capabilities Demon Wyvern- A combination of a Wyvern (Species) and a Demon (Bluemage1992). 100 of them. Vampire Wyvern 100 of them. Vampire Lizardmen 100 of them. Vampire Were Tiger Demon Lizardmen- A combination of a Lizardmen and a Demon (Bluemage1992). 100 of them. Human Lizardmen- A combination of a Human and a Lizardmen. 100 of them. Demon Weretiger- A combination of a Demon (Bluemage1992) and a Weretiger. 100 of them. Demon Werewolf- a combination of a Werewolves (Bluemage1992) and a Demon (Bluemage1992). 100 of them. Symboite Lizardmen- a combination of a Symboite and a Lizardmen. Dark Hybrid- a combination of a Vampires (Bluemage1992) and a Werewolves (Bluemage1992). Symboite Vampires- a combination of a Vampires (Bluemage1992) and a Symboite. Symboite Werewolves- a combination of a Symboite and a Werewolves (Bluemage1992) Fire Werewolf- a Werewolves (Bluemage1992) that has Fire Magic and fire resistance. Fire Wyvern - a Wyvern (Species) that have been given Fire Magic Lacrima and possess fire resistance. Fire Weretiger- a Weretiger that possess Fire Magic and fire resistance. Fire Demon- a Demon (Bluemage1992) with Fire Magic and fire resistance. Fire Lizardmen- A Lizardmen with Fire Magic and fire resistance. Fire Symboite-a Symboite that has Fire Magic and fire resistance. Fire Vampire Lightning Wyvern- a Wyvern (Species) that has Lightning Magic Lacrima implanted into it's body and it has lighting resistance. Lightning Demon- a Demon that has Lightning Magic Lacrima implanted into its body and it has lightning resistance. Lightning Weretiger Lightning Lizardmen Lightning Werewolf Lightning Symboite Lightning Vampire Ice Demon Ice Weretiger Ice Werewolf Ice Wyvern Ice Symboite Ice Vampire Water Demon Water Wyvern Water Werewolf Water Symboite Water Vampire Guild Master * Sebastian Savage Members * Anthony Bigs ' * ' Antonio Bigs '( left ) * ' Daisy Moore * David Moore * ' Becky Alexander' Spells * Lightning Magic - for punishment and paralyzing the subjects. * ' Mind Shatter'- for counter attack in case the subject tries to fight back. * Iron-Make- to keep the prisoners down. * Blood Magic- to get blood samples. * Ice Magic- to keep some of the subjects in suspension animation for Older ones. * Clone Magic- for extra back up when the units are short on members. And for field testing. * Nullification Magic- for stopping magic being cast. To make sure that the subject is stopped. * Gravity Magic- to dampen the subjects movement. And keep the invaders at bay. * Silver-Make- to weaken vampire and werewolves in the lab. * Invisibility Magic- to mask the hideout. * Memory Control- to give the subject false memories and wipes out the original. * Sleep Magic- to put the subject and invaders. * Illusion Magic- to make the subject deranged. * Phasing Magic- so outsiders can't get through it and for the purpose of being protected from enemy fire. History